Unexpected killer love
by rockergirf
Summary: Michiealias is a high school boy who tries his best to maintain an "invisible" anti-social reputation. Home is nowhere near better. Maturity,seriousness,and order have been his allies since a young age. However, his life changes when he becomes the target of a 'Killer creature'. RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS.(lang/sex) (my 1st fanfic) I don't own Slender.
1. Chapter 1

"Michi!" What are you doing later tonight?" walking off the school grounds, I heard a vacant male voice somewhere behind me. Turning around I looked over one of the high school's most notorious Pot-heads. Jaksmon. This was the first and last line of forever but at the time I had no idea.

"Well uhm... I have homework to do… also I think I'd somehow make the whole thing lame." I laughed. Personally I would have considered it more but with the kind of family I have, attending a party or even being able to ask was impossible. I'm not being angst teen; I'm not really being a teen at all. Never once have I acted my age. I've always had to act older, mature. Reality punched me in the face and other things stomped on my hopes when I was at a very young age. And that developed me into the bitter, introvert I am today.

"Oh well then... heres the location of the party if you change your mind. And if you wanna bring something bring prescription pills." After handing me a torn scrap of paper with somewhat legible directions on it he winked and tottered away. I sighed as I ran a hand through my lengthy dark silver hair. Sighing I shoved the paper deep into the pockets of my black pants. A slight breeze blew into my back and guided my hair and my oversized shirt forward pushing me home. Exhaling I began the walk.

: slenderman :

"P-p-please no d-don't. I have friends and f-family. Don't kill me." The younger teenage girl chocked out between wet bloody coughs. I made the mistake of assuming that once you slice a human up a bit they'd finally stop wishing for the impossible.

_My sssweet darling, you should know by now. Every word you utter with my allowing it iss my ticket to breaking another part of your body…_

With that I effortlessly move one of her bloody now fingerless nubs that protected her gut spilling stomach, and I slowly began to pull her slippery soft insides and the other contents of her stomach out.

Vomiting more blood the young one cried in pain. Her eyes then flashed to the mutilated pile of flesh and limbs that was once her lover whom she had snuck out of school with to have sex with. With agonized brown teary eyes, she whispered, "Please just kill me…"

I inwardly rejoiced at the sound of her defeat. Lowering my head as though I were speaking with a physical mouth I responded into her mind," With pleasssure."

I then began to feverishly rip and tear away at her bloody insides. I shredded her body saving her head for last. I picked it up from the fleshy mass and set it next to her lover's head. His I had also salvaged. I stalked amongst the trees until I sensed and opening. I then saw him. A tall skinny pale teenage boy dressed in black with peculiar long dark shining silver hair that flowed down his back. He then ran a hand through his hair. And almost on cue, a breeze blew the united strands around him. The young one was so very fictional. Immediately I thought of many possible scenarios for him... my next victim…

END CHAP 1


	2. Chapter 2

Michi walked along in the afternoon sun. The rhythmic sound of his sneakers, making contact with the sidewalk pavement hypnotized his exasperated thoughts. It wasn't until he realized his movements had long-since ceased, that he took in the setting change. He stared at his black front door.

(M. POV)

'_Oh that's weird' _I thought. Inserting the key and turning it until I heard a click.

The smell of chicken filled my nose as I inhaled deeply. There was also a whiff of tomato, and something spicy. My stomach made its presence known but I already knew that it would be awhile until it would be sated. Shutting the door hard enough so whoever was home knew I was here I sprinted up the stairs not stopping until I reach the inside of my dimly lighted room. The burst of fresh air was the first thing that got me in closer. And the embrace of my soft bed awaited me. However right when I sat my heavy bag on the carpeted floor, I heard loud disruptive noises that were followed by a loudly shutting door.

"Hey up there! Get down here and say hi to your family wontcha' ?" a repellent female voice exclaimed. That was one of the few voices that I could recognize a mile away. It belonged to one of my horrid older sisters. It was Lisha. Squeezing the bridge of my nose, I tried to calm the immediate frustration that bubbled in my chest. Flash-backs of all the shitty attempts to 'help' me, to 'fix' me made my nose crinkle in disgust. As a result I punched the wall that was closest to me but, I felt no relief. I didn't even want to be in the house anymore. I tossed off my school uniform and glanced at my pale body in the mirror. In doing so I reached into my dresser and pulled out a pair of dark gray loose jeans and a black V-neck thin silver necklace I've always worn stayed around my neck. After rummaging through my previously discarded uniform pants I found the scrap of paper and my phone. Shutting my bedroom door behind me I bounded down the stairs. But I also bounded straight into my mom.

Crap! She did not have a good look on her face. Considering she was two heads shorter than I am I have no reason to fear her... in my 16 years of living I have never once thought that she may be short but the spine chilling faces she has makes up for that almost immediately.

She then said, "Where do you think you are going?" The authoritative voice she had made me jump back. Then after giving me a few looks up and down, excitement and extreme bubbly curiosity replaced her erupting anger that dispelled from her.

"It's a party." I murmured. I wasn't sure if it was her shock or maybe she had the wrong idea, but she let me go. Knowing which way I wanted to go I headed for the forest shortcut that pretty much accessed almost every area in that direction. The sun was making its plummet to set as I jogged lightly into the dark inviting woods. Trees towered above me in a mass of green and brown. Keeping my rhythm steady, it wasn't long until I reached a seemingly recognizable path. But something wasn't quite right...

I didn't see anything. But that was the point I _couldn't see anything!_ '_I'll just go back the way I came.' _ However the second I turned around even that became impossible. What the hell have I been doing this whole time! Where the bloody hell was the path! Id only been jogging for ten minutes... the sun hadn't even set- I collapsed on the ground when id realized the world around me was in the dark of night. The full moon was high in the star speckled darkness. I could not distinguish what scared me the most. The fact that there was an impossible time gap causing it to be night already and I hadn't noticed. Or the fact that I didn't even know where I was. _I refuse to die out here…like this- I will not allow it! _With that thought I found myself standing and walking in the other direction. Tottering and stumbling in my own haze it felt like forever until my legs finally gave out. My consciousness began to fade, my surroundings becoming blurred, my hearing and sense of smell also becoming muffled. The forest around me danced and moved, various colors inverting and switching. I was…hallucinating. But I didn't care if this was the feared death, my fate was sealed. It was then that I collected that something touched me. That one little shock of contact jolted me upright.

I was in a small opening where trees lined the sides. This field was roughly the length of one fourth of a football field. Just grass and a huge bolder that was about five feet to my right. It was peaceful here… on the outside. But something still seemed very wrong. Unsettling .reflexively my eyes scanned the field.

Then, right then I felt my heart stop. I felt the blood drain from my face and my vision shifted. My stomach churned as my face twisted into the mask of fear itself. The long strands of my hair that flowed around me rubbed against the sharp goose bumps that lined my body. The inhumanly tall creature had a visible humanoid form but I somehow couldn't make it out. It only stood there unmoving.

My head then filled with static.

(Slenderman P.O.V)

This young man is quite something can't seem to simply just follow him home. I wish to do very lewd, vulgar things to him. It's taking enough concentration to keep from luring him into an alley to hump him wildly. When the boy made it into his home I made my way to conceal myself in the shadows. A few moments after he entered the household, a car pulled into the driveway and two women strolled into the residence. Their scents were somewhat similar to the young man's. They were related by blood. I was stationed across the street in the shadows of a tree. However even with my distance from the house, I could feel tension rising in the household as soon as the two women entered. This piqued my interest to the point my appendages were itching to slink over. I let my consciousness creep around the house peeping through windows gleaning information. Sensing the boy's presence on the second floor, I concentrated on that point. The boy was immensely frustrated. He then punched a wall in doing so his long silver hair seemed to curve around him as he did so. He then paused and began to strip.

For the millions of years I have walked this earth, my body has never had the strong immediate reaction that it did now. The beautiful pale flesh this young man possessed seemed to make him glow. The way his hair flows down his naked back was amazingly arousing. Though this youth was not quite muscular, he wasn't too feminine. My now throbbing manhood lusted deeply after him. But before I could thoroughly enjoy my little show he was dressed again. Moments later, the boy made his way outside. Considering the direction he was heading, he was heading to a place all too well. It was my forest.

He was jogging slightly on a path he seemed to know well. The fabric that moved across his skin out lined his torso very appreciatively. That beautiful hair of his going with the breeze, made me want to keep it as a memento after I killed him. This was the perfect opportunity!

With the same concentration of power that I use to lure and talk to my victims, I willed him be inching into his consciousness ever so slightly so that he did not notice. After about five human minutes, I was able to change his course entirely until we were secluded enough so no one could hear his screams. The light of the moon illuminated his figure as he struggled with his consciousness after I gave it back to him. I suppose I was far away enough. I'm not linked to him but I could feel his alarm. Hiding amongst the shadows will get my arousal nowhere maybe letting the chips fall where they may will suffice.

His alarm and suspicion grew as he scanned the new setting he found himself in. Then suddenly all the feelings and emotions I felt from him…ceased? The boy stared straight at me with disbelief and denial. '_sso it iss time."_ I thought. I then shot a wave of static into the boy's mind.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello there, I'm so sorry for the lack of a timely update. I may LOVE to write but school and a few other things need to be prioritized. Even though I only procrastinate with those... don't judge. Well this chap, our two characters are going to…**_**get down. Well I don't own Slender and all that stuff. This is my first fanfic. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS TO TELL ME WHAT IM LACKING. I ALSO ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS TOO. I guess that's all…. Alright and Go!**

_Wake up..._ _Michiealias_

_What the hell?_

Mich's head hurt worse than a hangover. Slowly opening his eyes, after blinked a few times adjusting to the low light setting. In hailing deeply there was a stench of mildew and plant decay. Rolling over, his skin made contact with a particularly cold surface. Immediately his grogginess snapped away and he sprang right up. His back was ramrod straight even when he crouched defensively ready to attack whoever brought him here.

_Who the hell!? _He thought.

Then almost immediately the detailed memories of the recent past events played through his mind. In those few seconds of his being invulnerable his abductor slinked forward by two steps stepping out of the shadows. Its impossible height made its head just barely touch the ceiling.

_Oh I ssee... you know not of me? That has never occurred before._

The unexpected mental intrusion, made Mich jump to the other side of the room. The cold tile under his feet cracked. Behind the creature there was an old 70's style wooded wall.

_It has to be the inside of a small house...or a cottage? So I could still be near the forest .if that is the case maybe if I run fast enough I could ditch- _his plans got cut off by a raspy, deep, slithery voice.

_Who me young one? I've always enjoyed the chase but…I want to do something else._ With that the figure took five silent rapid steps across the dimly lighted room. It the tilted its head slowly until it was parallel to its dark shoulders. As Michiealias watched in stunned horror the being then began to ripple its back as small various sounds of ripping fabric gave way to two of the creature's appendages.

The teen then concluded that his time was most definitely running out. With this new panic powered adrenaline, he began to analyze his surroundings. This _thing_ was in fact one of the only humanoid looking things that actually gave his own height a run for its money. A sudden burst of cloth made a large shredding sound. Then almost simultaneously, a piece of black fabric fluttered to the ground directly in front of him. Making Mich shuffle back.

At that moment a tiny _clink _sound made its way to his ears. Michiealias looked directly down to the generously shaped shard of glass that lay under his foot. He then dove for the shard and sprung back up. He then defensively wielded the shard as though it was a blade.

At this, slenderman inwardly laughed._ Oh my, this is getting quite... interesting hmm?_

Ignoring the comment Michiealias gripped the shard despite the sharp pain that surged through his hand, he charged.

(Michiealias POV)

The second I pushed off my right leg I prepared my make-shift blade to tear into the creature's flesh. In a few bounds I neared the being and raised my blade. But in a split second I noticed that it hasn't even _moved an inch_. I then felt my body jolt in sudden impact as one of the being's appendages grabbed me around my midsection.

_Damn._

(Slenderman POV)

_Enough of this!_ I thought to myself.

Though the boy's efforts were quite amusing, my own needs needed to be tended to first.

(Michiealias POV)

I could not escape from his hold. Assuming it was male. He then pulled me closer and whispered into my mind, "_I will not kill you."_

"Then let me go." I whimpered.

_No I am afraid I have needs to attend to. _He then gagged me. And added,_ Let us converse through thoughts..._

_Bastard. _I then thought.

With this a long pale slender hand appeared and raised to my neck line mean while more of his black appendages restrained my arms and legs. The one that wrapped around my lower torso raised me up higher for I was already suspended from the ground. The hand at my neck line lowered to the collar of my black shirt. In horror I heard the fabric of my shirt rip. This was not happening. I was so helpless. I then shuddered as the hand that had succeeded in discarding my shirt, trailed down my chest. The cold touch left chill bumps in its wake. After releasing a purr into my mind, he did something disturbing. The flesh on where his face should have been, shifted and then began to tear as he revealed a mouth. I gaped in shock as he opened and closed it a few times. He then opened it one last time as he revealed large jagged teeth and a long split snake like tongue. It wasn't until he pulled me even closer that I began to futilely struggle. I can't escape this but there is no way in _hell _that I was going to willingly let this go any further! In reaction to my struggles I felt his cold hands grip my sides to hold my sides. With that I could no longer move. Proceeding, he lifted me even higher and ever so slowly licked my chest leaving a wet trail of thick saliva after. At this, I shivered in surprise pleasure. He then moved his tongue towards my right nipple twirling and teasing it. I involuntarily moaned into the appendage that gagged me. But it seemed as though the second I opened my mouth, it somehow invaded me. The slippery smooth texture rubbed against my tongue. And it slid down my throat. Static waves shot softly into my mind.

_More_

_WHAT THE HELL? No! I will not!_ I immediately thought back. This wasn't some kind of mutual erotic act! I refuse.

With that I bit down as hard as I could but some kind of thick, slimy secretion suddenly lined it and I couldn't even get a good grip.

The appendage tasted weird. Though I hated the feeling, I could not stop myself from trying to place its flavor. The strange taste seemed sweet but at the same time strong with a not hot spice... like the spiciness one gets when they put too put cinnamon on something.

Curiously, I swirled my tongue around it in an attempt to place the flavor. The strange sweet and strength of the fluid and the even stranger actions that I did with my tongue seemed to send shock waves straight to my groin. But I wasn't the only one affected.

A low lingering static grunt made its way across my mind and across my body. It reverberated, through me like a bell, the shivers and trembles forced it way to then concentrate on my crotch. I felt my traitorous blood begin to head south, slowly hardening my member.

My pheromones took their cue and alerted my captor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX narration XXXX

Slenderman did not see the attraction and passion that now originated from the teen coming…at all. Michiealias on the other hand, squirmed in Slenderman's tentacles tightening his lower muscles to relieve pressure.

"Oh so you are aroused?" slenderman said mockingly. With these being the first words he actually uttered through his mouth, the teen rendered speechless for a short period of time. This shock was followed by a deep blush that bloomed across the teens moderately pale face.

"Y-You lewd creature it's-!" Michiealias stuttered. He was then silenced by a long cold finger.

The appendages that bound his limbs released as another replaced itself around the youth's mid section. The two that were removed forcefully tore the mortal's jeans off and then began to travel around the boy's exposed body secreting the same thick, liquid. Strong waves of pleasure and pure erotic energy filled his insides. The feel of the tall pale beings thick warm liquid that thoroughly coated his body means of hard heavy petting, made his completely hard arousal needy. However, it wasn't until the youth made a soft barely audible sexual sound, that Slenderman noticed the effects of his actions. With this he made a deep throaty sound of satisfaction upon feeling the teen's erection on himself. At the same time, making the now embarrassed huffing teen blush profusely.

Slenderman ran one of his cold, long, pale hands down the teen's side. Starting at his bicep and continuing past his ribs. Then making its way around to the teen's stomach it ceased. Michiealias breathed in deeply in an attempt to suppress an upcoming moan. But his efforts were in vain because, Slenderman slowly began to massage Michiealias naval. Despite the teens compromising position, he could not help but arch his back and moan extremely loudly.

"Damn…." The teen said in denial. He sounded like a whore on porn. He never even _knew_ his voice could go so _high._

"_You sound so… alluring my boy. I would _love_ to hear more of that glorious erotic voice you possess." _The being huskily semi-whispered into the mortal's fogged ears. He then added, "Now_ why don't we take care of this hmm?" _ He said referring to the prominent bulge that more or less emerged from the teen's drenched thin boxers.

Using the same hand, slenderman moved his smaller finger to trail the waistband of the teen's black boxers. Then, replacing that hand with the other, he used the tip of his index finger to rub small circles into the head of the teen's manhood.

"AHH! D-Damn! D-DON'T T-T-TOUCH IT!" Michiealias yelled as he involuntarily moaned. The sudden wave of intense pleasure snapped him out of his fog. It was like being hit with ice water… but that didn't calm his needy erection. But he still struggled. With this slenderman said in a devious sinister voice,

"_Your struggles are futile. Whether you want to or not I will fuck you regardless... but you seem so…stressed that I may have to teach you how to…relax." _

Then with a sly twist of his 'mouth', he began to palm the youth's aching member through his boxers with amazing pressure. Michiealias squeezed his thighs and shuddered with a cry of pleasure and threw his head back. While doing this the being then said,

"_I will tease a young man like you until I feel your essence in my hand. I'll run my tongue all over your body and into _every fucking crevice_. Your glorious smooth body is my toy and mines alone my boy."_

Aggressiveness of his tone made the youth shiver.

"_You seem a bit masochistic... are you not?" _ The apparition said.

The movements of his hand then changed. He then gripped the teen's shaft through his boxers and earned an erotic gasp. Possessed by pleasure the teenager started to shove into the hand. Moaning as he did so. This was an opportunity happily taken by the being. With little to no effort he tore the fabric off of the teen's moving hips. The sudden exposure to cold air granted the youth another yelp. Slenderman then laid the young man on the floor on his back. Immediately following, he ran his tongue up the boy's thighs avoiding the most attention needed area. Every time he got close he would suddenly change his course making the teen flinch in anticipation.

"_Someone is… excited… no?" _slenderman mocked.

"B-Bastard! Who's fault is that you damn-aahng!"Michiealias was then interrupted by a rough but pleasurable movement on the tip of his scrotum.

"Maybe if you… tell me what you want…" slenderman implied with a sneaky tone

Although he was already blushing, Michiealias face turned even redder. _There was no way in HELL _he thought, _that I'm gonna do that!_

Hearing the thought slenderman thought to the youth,_ is that so?_

He then circled his tongue around the teen's base…barely touching him. This one movement made the guy's hips jolt upward for more friction.

_All you have to do is tell me what you wish… if you don't then this won't end my little toy._ Slenderman proposed.

The building pressure in michiealias's lower regions, was almost unbearable. Not only that, but there was nothing he himself could do about it. Slenderman had no intention of letting him. It was with this reasoning that he just decided,_ just fuck it._

_I… I want you to relieve me..._ he thought bashfully.

_No, no, no, my hormone ruled toy, out loud. _

_There's no way in hell I going to do that!_

With this, slenderman became displeased and squeezed the teen's member's head, watching him writhe in arousal. Huffing, Michiealias bit down hard on his lip. _Shit…_ he thought.

"I… I want you to… finish it- um… me" he whispered as his face burned more.

_Continue…_

"What now!"

_Continue with your request. You must be… ssspecific. _

"Please just let me-" Michiealias began but he could bring himself to finish his plead.

_Hesitating will get this erection of yours nowhere. _

"P-Please let me… come!" The angered youth yelled.

_How exactly?_

"Just do…whatever is n-necessary."

Satisfied, Slenderman then wrapped his snake like tongue around the hard, awaiting young member. This new sensation of sensual warmth radiated throughout the teen. With each wet slurping sound came more bursts of excitement. With each touch and squeeze from various tentacles that wrapped and massaged his body came shivers and coos. At this point he was so far gone the succubus saw his opportunity to do as he pleased. Barely ceasing his oral movements, he trailed his finger around the teen's cojones. Stopping immediately to simulate a particularly sensitive area, he roughly circled a finger and almost simultaneously, heard a shrill moan from his victim. Not relenting, he made his way lower to the youth's opening. He then slowly slid in his digit to the first knuckle.

"Gah! (moans) no that's!" despite the jolt of hot effects that traveled up his spine, there was also shock.

_That's… what?_

"It's disgusting to do that…there b-bastard…!"

With a throaty laugh, slenderman slid in another knuckle and slowly pulsed his finger.

_Does it really feel that bad? Judging by those interesting moans that are bubbling out of your mouth I think you like it you little alluring slut .Do you like it? Getting fucked by only by my finger and still rocking on your hips?_

"d-don't get too excited you damn-!" his back arched as from another movement, caused him to moan out. The sound reverberated off of the walls and lingered in the stale air. Even though Michi hated being talked down to, in its situation, he couldn't help but feel a fear that turned into arousal.

_So you _are _a masochist. I would mind developing this at all my pet._

Michiealias could barely utter a word between the furious shudders that rocked him as the being began to slide his finger in a rhythm in and out of his opening repeatedly. Squeezing around the intruding finger the teen couldn't stop the moans that he muffled behind his lips.

Progressing further, slenderman snuck in another digit. Sliding in both, to their last joint not even missing a beat, he began hunting for a sweet spot. The sudden change in fingers infused pain with pleasure.

"AHH! Damn!" this time the teen couldn't help himself as he ground a bit into the fingers. Since they had found the treasure trove of pleasure that exploded like a grenade inside of the writhing youth, he started to hump into them.

_That's it you horny little whore. _Slender found it hard to control his need of tenacity.

Completely possessed by a sensual haze, the moaning youth glanced up with lust filled lidded eyes and after biting his bottom lip and licking it, he sighed, _more…I want more!_

All of the demon's goals and plans that were for what was to occur that night, as he 'looked' into the eyes which he had now noticed were an icy silver-ish light jade, were totally demolished. His fingers weren't nearly the size of the masculinity that dominantly stood erect in his dark pants. But that was no longer a concern. Opening his pants he took out his more-or-less pre-cum dripping _cacchio_. With his head at the teen's entrance, he circled it around the puckered hole.

_Say my name .let it be the first thing that escapes your mouth as I enter you. _

"Mmng… I don't… know it- your name." Michiealias whined in his haze grinding his hips against the erection that hovered outside of his opening.

_I am your master Slenderman. Say it!_

"S-Slenderman!" the aroused teen yelled.

Simultaneously, he pushed into the puckered entrance. Only getting very little, a shot of static hissed through the youth's mind and externally throughout the room. Under murderous situations, the intensity of the electric static would have been able to interrupt the brain waves of an adult blue whale, thus forever paralyzing it. Or even cause the human body to burst. But the boy's mind was immune due to the haze.

The teen's opening was so _tight_ so _warm_ the heat pulled him in but the tightness prevented him from going in any further. Meanwhile the pain that now filled the youth was so very unbearable. He was close to unconsciousness. There was also a warm wet liquid that surrounded his dick. The boy was fading slowly... dying. In seeing this, slenderman opened his 'mouth' and sank his teeth into the teen injecting his venom. That now lay below him. The small dosage of venom over ridded the teen's pain receptors. Almost rewiring them, his venom was advancing them. Turning pain into pleasure and temporarily increasing physical endurance.

Once slenderman felt the teens walls tighten again, he began to push in further. _It was so damn tight!_ Having pushed in over half of his inhuman length, he started to move his hips, slowly thrusting into the youth's back. Underneath him, Michiealias moaned nonstop. He barely even breathed. Between n a Slenderman's grunts and sighs and his own moans and gasps, they construct melody of vocal sexual pleasure.

"S-sl-slendermaaan…" Michiealias moaned.

For the second time, the demon was taken to a very small abrupt halt as the teen softly moan _his_ name. In a split second, he looked at the sweaty horny teenager below him. His long fleshly pale body and his gorgeous long pale blonde-silver hair splayed out around him stopping at his elbows. With lusty icy pale jade eyes and a blush that dominated that lip biting beautiful face. Not able to help himself he thrusted the remaining few inches deep into the adolescent.

Michiealias threw his head back as he was now drooling the amazing length found its way to a fuse deep within his body. That when pushed could trigger an explosion. But it was nudged and teased until thrust after forceful thrust, it was pushed… or more like _beat._ In three large strong thrusts they both spilled their seeds.

(Michiealias POV)

My body felt sore and shattered all over but not broken. Everything hurt like _HELL_ but I could still feel my own fingers and every other part of my body. The air was warm and sticky and whatever I was lying down on seemed so soft, but damp!

"Michiealias!" "Michi!" so many voices were calling my name from what seemed like a distance. But they were getting closer.

_Well I guess it's time to get up. Everyone must be calling from down stairs._

"HEY I FOUND HIM-! Oh lord!" a deep male voice that was close exclaimed.

There were then hands on my face lightly slapping me.

Damn that was annoying. Opening my eyes blurs of green, brown and a flesh tint with some kind of light high above me filled my view. As my eyes focused bit by bit, it...seemed as though I was in the…woods?

Ignoring the voice, I looked down at myself my clothes were dirty and had stains of blood and grass stains. My skin was also colored with various shapes of bruises. Then a sharp pain that came from my back and ass filled my ears with a bloodcurdling scream it was my own. With this, I blacked out.

End


	4. Chapter 4

**So for starters, I've gotten a few answers for questions. 1) How do you pronounce Michiealias name? Mike-iel-ias. 2) What exactly are the details of Michiealias hair? His hair is silver with a slight hint of a blonde tint. In the light, the highlight makes it look like a silver. Not elderly white, just a light dull sliver. It flows down to his elbows. Sometimes he sports bangs. Also I want to let everyone know, that ever since the incident where the 12 year old girl was nearly murdered by friends in the name of Slenderman, I LOVE Slenderman but not to the point that I would kill someone. I have wild "fantasies" about him and other things that are embarrassing to mention. However I thought it would be important to say DON'T DO ANYTHING RASH THAT KILLS PEOPLE AND RUINS LIVES! Got it? Good. no more lectures :).**

* * *

(Slenderman P.O.V)

**Crimson. The rich color that haunted within the walls of my mind.**

**This warm liquid scarlet coated my hands and the face of the beautiful boy who lay under me. His naked body bruised purple and blue with a rich second coat of red. He was truly a work of art.**

This dark room moved in swirls around me as the aroma of blood filled the space. I guided my finger as it created the newest long gash into the pale skin that moaned in pain that revealed another stream of red. His flesh gave little resistance with each skinny jagged rip I gave it, and beautiful crimson slowly oozed out. The red fluid that set on my finger called my tongue to it but almost instantly, a yearning deep within me moaned for more.

But my silver haired victim's face seemed unforgivably colorless. A path constructed by my wondering finger left a trail of beautiful red that flowed as red tear drops across the smooth plane of the youths face. With this I could barely keep the urge to tear and scavenge the presently unconscious teen before me. Oh how long it has been since I have last had the _pleasure_ of such an alluring mortal. I did not allow my adventurous digit to cease its course across this canvas. It started at Michiealias cheekbone and down lower to his neck along half the brim of his collarbone down his breasted chest and stopping at his naval. With each gained millimeter the torturous, murderous intent continued to consume me until my sanity dwindled. Until subconsciously warmth surrounded my finger as it dug into the teenager's naval going through soft skin and moist flesh. Continuing, my hand ventured though to the young one's spine. Grabbing the warmth cushioned around my hand I pulled it towards me. Out into the cold outside of his body, I let his entrails hang as I used both hands to rip apart the thick skin that separated me to his insides. I let my instinct consume me as various moist sounds filled the room. It wasn't long until my hands and appendages reached the canals of his inner lungs. As I let them tunnel and burrow through the teens lungs and into his throat, I felt his center in my palm. The beating had ceased long ago. However warmth still remained. Clutching the wet organ into my grasp, I ripped it out. My exploring limbs had found their ways through his mouth, and out of the youth's nostrils. The beautiful eyes he had possessed were replaced by me.

My beautiful Michiealias you are truly a masterpiece. Damn the actions of the truth!

(MICHIEALIAS POV)

_Yes boy. _

_Yes say my name._

Ahh! Slender! Conquer me! Tear me apart!

_Call me master._

Nn…ma-master!

_Mmm take it in harder. Its so…tight. And so…wet. Do you like the feel of me deep inside of you?_

…_._

My breathing came out heavily as I panted in this white chilly environment.

There was white everywhere; the linoleum tiles the walls and ceiling. the air smelled like antibiotical fluids.

_I'm here in the hospital?_

There was a small sharp pain in my oddly cold arm, that revealed itself too be the needle for the I.V. I was connected to.

The door to my room was shut but, there were seemingly familiar voices that originated from the corridor.

"_They found him in the woods!? How's the mother doing? How long has it been?"_ asked a woman who, was most likely another patient or nurse.

"Pardon me miss." A strong male voice interrupts.

Behind the curtain I heard the opening and the click of a solid door. A man who was most likely the same man, who spoke, had on a white doctor's coat and a stethoscope that hung around his neck. In his gloved hands, were a clip board and another clear IV fluid bag?

The doctor was walking towards me but he never looked up. He had black hair with a few gray streaks, his skin was slightly tanned but not from a spa. It seemed like he was tanned from years of work under the sun. Impressions of worry lines creased his forehead his forehead.

He seemingly had a calm expression, which suddenly disappeared with shock the second he looked up.

I had a short staring contest with him and his brown eyes before he took a few steps forward.

"Um… I take that you're my doctor?"I started. This doctor did not seem very competent. Since when has gawking at patients ever helped to heal, them it's actually uncomfortable.

I then sighed. He _still _didn't respond.

"Are you okay sir?" I pressed.

Finally, he cleared his throat. Then said," I apologize, it was shocking to see you…awake."

_What did he mean? This is getting even more unsettling._

"What do you mean?"I searched his face for any clue. But with each passing second it became even harder to keep a straight mind set. I felt my hand twitch in impatience. This wasn't a situation I could remove myself from to keep calm. The damn doctor just stared into space.

My knuckles popped as I squeezed them into a tight fist.

"Doctor, what do you mean by that? How long have I been asleep?"I pressed again. I tightened my brow hearing my own voice..._shaking?_

The man sighed. "Sleeping is an understatement. You have legitimately been in a comatose state for the past three weeks."

This information struck me speechless. My eyes stayed on the doctor. Immediately after stating this, a realization seemed to hit him and he briskly strutted to a phone located on the wall behind him. After shifting the clipboard and I.V bag to his other hand, he pressed a button, and told the person on the other line, "The young man is awake."

He then dialed a number and repeated the same thing.

_A whole THREE WEEKS?! I have been here in a 'comatose' state for three whole weeks._

Shaking my head I prepared myself to scoot. But… "GAH!" the air in my chest was knocked out as an unbearable scorching pain shot up my spine and through everything from my shoulders down. From my hips and backside came a more intense pain that wasn't even a burning pain, I couldn't even describe it.

The doctor snapped his head in my direction and ran towards me in response to my yelp. His hands guided me back down to the bed.

I continued to writhe there until the pain stared to subside. Slowing down my breathing, I watched the white clad doctor moving smoothly through a few motions as he replaced my I.V bag. Almost instantly, the pain faded more.

"In case you are wondering that is pain medication." He said.

"Okay." I really don't know what else to say. He stood next to me in silence.

I looked over to the I.D that hung around his neck. It read. 'Dr. Reston'

"So… um Dr. Reston, what exactly happened to me?" I asked. This raked my mind I could not remember anything.

"Your mother wishes me not to say anything. That is something she said she wanted to tell you and discuss." He simply responded.

My mother! Oh what has this situation done to her!

"Is she okay?" the question tumbled out of my mouth the second I thought of her well-being.

"Ever since they rushed you here on a stretcher she never left your side until she had to."

"_Had _to? Do you mean visiting hours?"

"No she actually more-or-less lived here with you. But a lot has happened." he said trailing off.

A lot has happened? I lifted the blanket and looked under the hospital gown I was wearing. My pale skin that had seemingly been covered with bruises before was blotched with dark yellow blurbs.

"Do you mind explaining further?" the fact that I was not reacting didn't cause a question hesitation in my heart. How does someone even react to this?

"Let's just say you've had various stitches." He responded.

Both of our heads turned to the sudden sound of a door opening. A familiar woman stood there gawking at me shocked and pale faced. My mom dropped the carton of juice in her now quivering hands and ran.

Her short figure ran to me. Tears poured from her eyes in a waterfall of recently suppressed emotions. Wordless cries exploded from her throat as she reached my bed. Almost jumping over the railing, I was wrapped in the warm embrace that I've known since I could remember. Despite my own surprise, the pain from earlier shot back through me as a result of her tight hug. My now fragile body couldn't tolerate it. And I felt my throat release an involuntary cry of pain.

She didn't quite jump back but she lessened her grip.

"My baby!" she exclaimed between sobs.

There was something off about her… or more about this whole situation.

Holding her was like holding a medium sized bag of dog food. Has she always been this light? All of those numerous times she has sacked me, I could have sworn she was packing more muscle weight. A month ago she almost beat me in an arm wrestling match. Now that I think about it, her usually barely tanned skin seemed…pale? Her eyes were bagged and sunken in. those bright electric irises weren't even glimmering from light. I saw sleepless nights and stress in her facial features. Even in her body.

It was almost as though I was holding a moderately skinny twelve year old child. I could not help tightening my jaw. _I have done this to her. Me. I did this to my own mother .how disgraceful can I possibly get! Crap._

I sucked in a deep breath and dragged in through my throat and down to my toes. Pinching the bridge of my nose I said,

"Mom… I've been keeping you waiting for three weeks. I'm so sor-"

"Shut up." I felt the vibrations from her mouth on to my chest where her head lay. The words registered in my mind for a second as she continued.

"It wasn't your fault you ended up there. You weren't the one that gave permission. You weren't the one that let it slide. You weren't the one that watched as a man carried your unconscious blood and dirt covered body out of the forest. You weren't the one that ran a hand through your blood matted hair while riding in the back of an ambulance as the EMD's struggled to save your life. Don't you dare apologize to me when I am the one at fault Michiealias Azster Maverick. You sure as hell know better." She said. Her voice never even quivered. I was truly speechless. As I held my mom as she cried.

And things remained like this for the rest of that week. I was never even able to get a word out about the matter. It seemed as though things were slowly getting back into the regular swing. For everyone else that is.

The designs of the curtain I was staring at were dull. The white that constantly surrounded me was almost sickening if not for the chill of cold hospital air, I would have been nauseous… and not from the pain meds that were pumped into my body day by day. But for the previous week I've spent conscious, I can't help but feel a nagging itch in the back of my mind. Something happened that night.

My thoughts distracted me as two people of law enforcement status entered my room. My mother was trailing shortly behind. One officer was a dark brunette Native American female who seemed a little bit taller than my mom who was 4'9. So she seemed about 5'2 she was not very skinny but kind of athletic her hair was up in a bun. Her name tag read: Vaughn. Her partner was man, who seemed African-American and mixed, was taller at about my height. His hair was short jet-black and curly. He also had facial hair that thinly and neatly lined his jaw bone and connected from the sides of his mouth to a thin mustache. He was buff, but instead of tight body builder bulk, his muscles were slim and lean his name tag read: Cordova. They both held their hats.

I looked between each of them. _What the hell was going on?_

"Hello, we are here to ask you a few questions."

* * *

**See what I did there this is what people who write do when they don't feel like working their brains anymore… a cliff-hanger! Any way I'm uploading two chapters so have fun. And for all of you lemon M rated lovers I'll be donating some XXX stuff later. Remember I have to keep a storyline going instead of just steamy s*x everywhere! **


	5. Chapter 5

(Michiealias POV)

"Hello Michiealias Laverick, we are here to ask you a few questions." The female cop began in a heavy East Indian accent. The male cop then said, "I am officer Cordova and this is my partner officer Vaughn." He also had a slight accent, a Madrid accent.

_Wait…what? _I couldn't help but stare at them. There are police officers in my room. Why are there police officers in my room? I felt my expression warp to suspicion. Flicking my eyes over to my mother, I looked into her nervous eyes. She stood with one foot forward and one foot behind her, indecisive on whether or not to leave or to come towards me. She was… conflicted? But either way by her expression which was referring to me, she could probably tell I demanded for an explanation.

I started tapping my finger against the side of my hospital bed. What has happened? _Could they be questioning me about that night? … The party … no. hmm... It has something to do with that night. But when I was found I could have sworn it was ruled as an animal attack since I had but the slightest idea myself. Isn't that just great?_

"What questions?" Though I didn't like the unsure position of this whole thing, maybe I could get some kind of information._ I'll just have to go along with it._

"Well," he continued, "We have questions about the night you were found." Pulling up seats Vaughn and Cordova sat down on either side of me in front of the hospital bed. Cordova grunted and then turned his seat backwards and sat on it again leaning forward on the chair's back.

"In all honesty, I myself do not really have all of the details of that night. Ever since I had woken up, everyone's main focus has been healing and rehabilitation." Despite the looks that they had given me and then my mother, I cannot deny that it is the truth. What did they expect? That the floodgates would open as soon as my eyes did? So, _these _are the people that are _protecting_ us.

The pair then looked to each other and murmured together for a minute or two. I rested my hand onto my clenched fist and I drummed my fingers against the hospital bed table over me. What the heck was this? I could feel the stress and frustration gather inside of me. But somehow I kept a straight face. By the time the two cops had finished conversing, I was lost in my inward anger. When they had finally said something I almost jumped.

"We have decided to inform you on the… er details of that night." Cordova said looking square into my green eyes with his dark brown.

Without missing a beat, he began.

"Starting from the information we know, you were on your way to a party, at about 7:00 PM. However when your sisters, mother, and father presumably called your phone at, 8:00-8:10 PM no one got any answer from you. At that time it was assumed you were probably doing something. But at 11:00 PM your phone still wasn't being answered. Actually it didn't even ring. The location of the party you had left for was later discovered but when your family got there at 12:00 AM, the area was vacant. There were traces that a party had occurred there but no people. Except for two teen girls that claimed that you had never even showed. It was confirmed because moments later a few more girls had returned saying that there were girls who wanted to 'get to know you' and stayed around in case you were late. Immediately your family called the police and headed straight home where after planning, a search party that consisted of police and their dogs, along with volunteers, and some of your capable family members was let into the woods along the path that you were assumed to have taken. But after no progress had been made and it was determined that were nowhere near the path, since after a mile it had ended and you still were not found. Everyone headed back to your house to regroup and graph the woods area with a few maps. After copies of various areas that were then split up among all the searchers, everyone headed out again. Traveling the path again, my chief and I had noticed broken vegetation that led off the trail. We had a dog with us and it had caught your scent. After three hours of walking, we had found you unconscious, barely clothed, dirty and bloody nearly 3-4.5 miles away from both the path and where the party was. My chief was the one that came across you and patted your face. Since you were shallowly breathing, we knew you were alive. After your eyes opened you attempted to sit up but after ten seconds you let out a scream and dropped like a rag doll. After making a quick call my chief lifted you and put you into my arms and I was told to run following the neon tape we had placed on our way until I met the EMT's that were on their way to our location following our tape path. I ran with you for two miles until I had finally met up with them. When we lifted you onto the gurney, I told them the situation and they went to work, cutting off what remained of your clothing. Frantically trying to get some kind of reading or response from you, they had paused for a few seconds as they saw the weird bruising patterns on your body. I had even looked myself. The bruises on your body were seemingly in a rope pattern, but the imprint that any type of rope or tape would usually make was not seen. They were across your face, torso, wrists, thighs and ankles. Thick bands of some sort that had presumably bound you had caused those but we weren't sure what. There were also big blotchy bruises and small ones that were random but precise. There were also a few small bite marks. But there was one big and deep one. That was...inhuman. But we couldn't think of any animals that might have made that mark. But those thoughts were dismissed due to some sort or good reading they got from you. Your body was then turned over now that it was safe. But at that point I found that… I had to… turn away." He then paused as he made a sickened but distraught and disturbed face. His eyes were down to the floor.

I knew my eyes had widened and my mouth was on the verge of dropping.

After a second of silence he had recovered and continued.

"Your rear was-" he began.

"Along your lower back and sides, under the thin layer of dirt were long and huge almost hand-like prints. The palm and very long inhuman fingers were distinguishable." Every one jumped at the sound of my doctor's voice.

He stood there more or less behind my mother leaning against the wall holding an I.V fluid bag.

"I apologize. But I do think it's best if I contribute from this point on, regarding… _that._" He said.

I watched a brief exchange of nodded approval from both of the officers to him.

"That caused the belief that an animal had attacked you, but there was something else. I was there along with a few others to assist EMT's through the woods. But I wasn't of any use until after we had turned you over. Simply put your rear had been… mutilated."

As he said this, my face and outward emotions no longer listened to me. I felt nothing. My face was suddenly cold. And I felt my own jaw quiver so that must mean that my mouth fell open. I casted my gaze downward to the linoleum, and out of nowhere I found my voice.

"Mutilated?" my own shock had my voice sounding morbid.

" By mutilated I mean that as I examined you here when you had arrived 30 minutes after I had, you had five large anal fissures that required stitches and internal bleeding caused by stretching. Also, bruised prostate and more stretching that somehow continued past it. " He continued.

Immediately after he had said this, I gagged and coughed. Though I was not yelling I went into increasing wordless broken hysterics as my panic rose. My mother was instantly at my side holding me though I didn't embrace her back. I felt the pads of my fingers claw down and around my face only once. This pain was agonizing. And I knew my face showed it. Opening my eyes I saw the looks on the female cop, Vaughn's face as she was hurting on her own. Cordova's expression was that of anger. But not one that was directed at me, his anger was like my father's when a guy my sister wanted to date hurt her by not showing up to pick her up for her dance. I couldn't place why, but it somehow distracted me and I found myself calming down.

"What does that mean happened to me?" What the hell did it mean? I incinerated on the inside.

Vaughn spoke up in a soft voice, "It means that you were sexually violated… but we aren't sure if it was by a who or a what."

"So, are you saying that there's a possibility that I could have been… assaulted like that by an _animal_?!"

"We are trying to avoid that ever being an option. But there are a few theories that we have that depend on what you remember which is why we are here." She responded.

"I haven't been able to remember _anything_! I can feel the stress that's coming from having that lapse in my memory and it bugs me all the time but no matter how hard I've tried I can't remember anything!" Ever since my doctor Dr. Reston had told me that I had been in a dormant state for, _three whole weeks_ because of the effects of that night, the thought that something happened to me that was so.. So horrible that it put me in something like a coma has been itching in my mind like a persistent mosquito bite.

"We thought this would be the case." Vaughn said.

"Which is why we brought something that was found near you that drives away almost all of the animal crap; it has your name printed on it in handwriting that your family cannot recognize as yours. And a drawing on the inside of it… but there is also a message." Cordova said as he pulled out a baggie with the note. Taking it out, I saw the note itself was not laminated, but there was a thin plastic over it. He then walked over and handed it to me. After handing it to me, he walked closer to my head and went through his various pockets to find something. My mom who was on the opposite side of me gasped.

Huh? What the hell? This was confusing I craned my neck to look up at him. Seeming already having found what he was rummaging for, his face was close to mine which was looking intently at him. Something warm and hard went around my neck. It was… my necklace! Two of his warm rough fingers lightly touched my neck as he gently put it on. The heat of his hands reached my neck as he pretty much struggled to close the clasp. But it was so different from the temperature of my skin that I subconsciously leaned into it… _WAIT! _No! I told myself almost simultaneously.

"Why is this damn thing so hard to close?" I heard him murmur lowly in an agitated voice. Laughing to myself, I reached my own hands up and turned more into him to make room for my arms. I reached up my hands to close it. I could feel his hands warmth as the hovered over mine for a small instant.

"Like this." I sighed. Inhaling, I smelled cologne I couldn't classify as sweet or spicy or really anything. It kind of reminded me of the brother of friend I had back in middle school. We were in eighth grade and he was a junior in high school.

"Your hands are I a smidge bigger than mine and you were still able to close it? Geez. Just read the note!"

He grumbled as he turned to go back to his seat.

"Thank you…" I said. This necklace does mean a lot to me.

"The EMT's had me hold it after they cut off your clothes but I had forgotten about it until I saw it hanging on my dresser where I put when I had gotten home that night this morning before I headed over here." He responded.

I opened the note that I had received. On the front was my…full name in a neat scribble

_**Michiealias Azster Laverick**_.

Opening it, I nearly dropped the note. My hands shook as I re-read the words I somehow lacked the inability to process:

_**My dear Michiealias, **_

_**Never forget that you are my new favorite sensual snack… **_

On the opposite fold, there was a detailed sketch of a purposely blurry tall dark figure that started at the bottom of the fold to the top. Near the middle were the figure's spider-like hands then, at the top was a simple shaded circle. At the moment, a frightening epiphany exploded into my mind. All of the details of that night came back to me.

The subconscious walking, the sudden night sky, the boulder, the clearing, the instinctual edginess, the figure, and the static all of that happened first. Then waking up in that… room.

I remember…

_Slowly opening his eyes, after blinked a few times adjusting to the low light setting. In hailing deeply there was a stench of mildew and plant decay. Rolling over, his skin made contact with a particularly cold surface. _

My captor wasn't human… I had charged at him and he simply grabbed me with his…limbs. He was taller than I am but I can't remember exactly what he wore. I could only remember black. I could also remember a key detail... his commonly faceless profile. That was interrupted by a ripped smile.

What happened next…? He… No… WE…DAMN IT!

I felt a deep blush creep up my neck to my cheeks. All the way up to my ears. My face shifted into an "Oh crap face!" for a few long seconds. Despite what had OBVIOUSLY happened, I could not help but think about the sounds and expressions and words that came from me during that process.

But the feeling of the thick substance and hard friction of that being's appendages on my body and its effect made me shiver. The wonderful things 'he' did to my member and all of the impossible sensitive spots he fondled and pressed the small nibbles and nips that increased my arousal… I can still feel it all of it. And it more or less became more than a memory. But then I felt myself begin to harden...and rise… my face got hotter and I blushed deeper and shivered again.

Sudden rubs from small warm hands shocked me out of my haze before I could tell myself, 'no!'

"Mich? Are you okay? You are red like you have a fever but shiver like you're cold!" my mother said concerned.

The female cop Vaughn also seemed flustered as she told the doctor to get warm blankets and Cordova to get cold water for me. But both of them just shook their heads and tried their damned best not to laugh. But Dr. Reston had to go to the farthest back corner to let out a few somewhat muted laughs. Offc. Cordova on the other hand didn't try to hide his smile or shaking from silent laughter. My mother and the other officer looked back and forth between the men. My mother looked down at me the same time I did. But she didn't notice the hard-on that was almost barely noticeable among the folds of the blanket. Though I was not really that erect, the guys still noticed. Since they knew what to look for, they knew. I gathered the blanket in that area more. Clearing his throat, Officer Cordova, said,

"So uh... I see you've remembered a few details?" he said still shaking.

"Yeah kind of but…" I trailed off. If I said anything about _him_ they'd either think I'm crazy or they might go back to investigate those woods because I would be considered 'unreliable'. Also, I would like to learn more about _him _before I included others.

Officer Cordova looked at me intently. "But…?" he pressed.

_What do I say… that isn't a lie but also isn't all of the immediate truth…._ "I can't remember the appearance of the person but I do remember waking up and being toyed and played with and then...well yeah... But then I guess something happened and I woke up in pain in the woods and then here." I said. He nodded as he furiously scribbled on a memo pad. After turning the page, he wrote something else. And ripped the page out and tore that in half and gave each half to my mother and me.

"For you Mrs. Laverick, Vaughn's number and the chief's number. For you Michiealias, I'll give you the chief's number and my personal number. We will be back in a few days. To give and hopefully receive updates." My mom got up to catch Vaughn after thanking him. After he saw her leave the room, his serious expression melted into a warm and embracing smile. He seemed like a lively over grown teenager now.

"So who were you fantasizing about that started to give you a serious arousal?" he said laughing and motioning at the partially developed bulge that I tried and failed to disguise with the folds of the blanket. In hearing this I blushed furiously.

"T-that doesn't matter!" what the hell happened to his old personality?

He was so relaxed now. Turning away, he murmured something to himself that was almost barely audible to me

It sounded like, "I liked you better when you only slept like the sleeping beauty you are…" I hoped that was just my imagination but I couldn't stop the flattered blush… however.

"What ?!" somehow I don't that's what he actually said though.

"Hmm?" he said as though I had interrupted a train of thought.

"What did you just say?"

"I haven't said anything of importance." With that he turned and briskly walked out leaving a breeze of his cologne scent behind.

Geez what a person!

Another memory then made itself known to me from wherever it was hiding before.

_His _name was Slenderman.

(SLENDERMAN POV)

My beautiful flower has awakened for me. Though I do not like sitting on this artificial oversized cement block that was filled with delicious humans. But it is necessary. I casted my consciousness into my young victim's room to listen to his sweet voice, however nothing eventful happened most of the time they were there. _They_ did most of the talking.

_This isn't quite what I wished to do today. I would much rather go back to my treess… or after all of those mortals leave I can relieve myself with my masterpiece… I wish to taste him more…_

The policeman and the doctor have ceased talking… but the police man is… walking towards him.

_That is interesting. But what is he up to?_ Again I casted my consciousness into the room _ah I see they have found my present I left behind. _The policeman dropped the note in front of Michiealias but moved forward more and put something silver around the boy's neck. _This does not please me… he has the audacity to touch him! _

They apparently exchanged pleasant words before he opened my note.

…

The youth seemed to be imagining something; it was something strong enough that dragged him into a haze. But I recognized that far away look he had in his eyes. My suspicion was proved as a blush crept onto his face and as his face got redder his heart seemed to pump faster. I felt a smile make its way onto my physical body. He reacted the same way he had the night I had taken him. And it was glorious. I had to return to my own body to find a human to take care of my growing need that I could feel developing. No human can ever feel the way my new toy had. But it was better than nothing.

End chap 5

* * *

**Whew! Looks like there's a new love interest on the horizon! Maybe there are more to come? Who knows! Well I know but still. Now that all of the many responsibilities and other crap I needed to do is done I can devote** **my soul to writing again! My goal is a new chapter every week or every week and a half depending on whatever I need to do. Thanks for the support! **


End file.
